galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Nius Harken
Nius is a young wizard recently banished from the Miltian University of Arcane Studies. Current Nius' studies have taken him far east to Folcar. After his expulsion from the University after the accident, he felt like he needed to get as far away as possible. History Nius grew up in the middle class of Miltia. His family wasn't especially well off, but they did not struggle. His father was a well known horseman, training and breeding them for nobles of the area. He was paid well for his craft. When Nius was a boy of eleven Nius' father and Nius as well, were favored by a noble of Miltia, Maraen Florin, who introduced Nius to magical studies. Maraen was a dabbler of magic and played with Nius, impressing the child with easy tricks. Nius was intrigued and begged Maraen to show him how to do it. After months of begging, Maraen finally showed Nius some fundamental magic and to Maraen's surprise Nius learned it very quickly. He began teaching Nius beginners tricks and cantrips and Nius learned them all. When Nius came of an age old enough to submit for entry into the Miltian University of Arcane Studies, he did so immediately with the help and funding of Maraen. By the time of his application he already knew what most first year students new. The University heads saw this and approved his application. For what seemed like the shortest four years of his life, Nius studied and practiced the arts every day all day to the exclusion of all else. He was seen by his piers as standoffish, strange, and antisocial. It's true that he might have been these things, but Nius didn't care. He absolutely loved every minute of his studies. His interests focused on two things, history, as was the expertise of this school, and he was obsessed with always having the right tool for the job. For this, he studied the arts of spell completion items. Wands, scrolls, staves, and the like were his major focus with magic. While some students focused on different schools of magic, Nius focused on preparedness. Nius graduated top of his classed, having received the highest merits of the school in two decades. He immediately took up a role as a researcher within the school. His love for history and his desire to understand everything naturally lead him to archaeology. He began going out with teams to all kinds of ancient sites. It excited him that the recent Conjunction provided never before seen opportunities to experience lost civilization up close and personal. His studies never stopped. His rate of progression was beyond what is normal, and his experience doing field work provided even more knowledge as he was constantly pushing the limits of his abilities and the abilities of those around him. With his antisocial nature and his constant desire for more, he was quickly labeled a know-it-all and a jerk. He resented this because he just wanted everyone to see and fulfill their potential, he just didn't know how to express that properly. After several months at Soliasa'nai, an ancient Avalon elven ruin from the Age of Gold said to be filled with a vast library deep within the Icecap Mountains, everyone was becoming eager to get inside, but the wards of such a place proved impossible to penetrate. By this time, Nius had proven himself skilled and was put in charge of the expedition. This was the first time he was running things in the field. He was younger than half the team, and many thought him to be less experience, but his abilities and knowledge placed him above the others in the eyes of the University. On paper, Nius is a great wizard and destined for leadership within the University. In reality, while smart, he is awkward and most don't care to listen to him. Night after night he spent pouring through texts trying to find a way to open the closed city, only to come up empty every time. He tried experiments to find how the wards interacted with his magic, but each one revealed only one truth. This task was probably impossible. Nius had been on sites that ended in failure before, this was nothing new, but this time it was his failure and he couldn't let that stain his record. He devised a ritual that, according to his calculations, would briefly open a hole in the defenses long enough for him to slip through. He believed that once he was on the other side that he could release the wards and allow his companions to enter with him. Most of the expedition didn't believe it could work and more importantly, was potentially dangerous. Never the less, Nius convinced five others to join him in the ritual. With everything in place, the ritual began. It lasted for nearly ten minutes before the others realized the danger they had gotten themselves into. One of the expedition, Andris (he will never forget his name) noticed that the wards were starting to surge and a backlash was eminent. Nius instructed him to continue, confident that they were nearing the end. Andris was the nearest to the ward and knew he would be the first to suffer from the backlash. Against the judgement of Nius, his released his grasp on the ritual and the ward and the surge that was being held in place by the ritual unleashed its might against them. Everyone died, save for Nius, who had properly warded himself, but not the others. He assumed, as seasoned field archaeologist and wizards, that they would ward themselves. This was not the case. Upon return to the school, a hearing was held to decide the fate of Nius for losing five members of their organization. He was found in contempt as the school board believed it was his responsibility to ensure the protection spells were in place for everyone prior to the beginning of the ritual. So he left. With no where to go he traveled east, away from his home. He traveled until he reached the next coast. He was lost. For a year he drowned himself in self pity and doubt. He locked himself away in a room he rented. He paid for the room by helping with the horses as he did when he was a child. No one knew he was a powerful wizard. No one cared. He wanted it that way. Relationships Nius has met up with and joined the mercinary company Lavender Star. He has befriended the leadership and is especially friendly with its leader Davina. It has only been a short time, but he is beginning to feel as if this is home. Character Sheet Male Human Chosen of Balthazar Scrollmaster Scroll Scholar Universalist Wizard 11 / Arcane Savant 9 / Mortal Helard Archmage 4 (CR 22) Neutral Medium Humanoid (Human) Int ; Senses Defense AC '''?? (10 + '''HP Fort ''', Ref ,' Will '(+13 vs. written magic) Offense '''Speed '''30' '''Melee Special Attacks Spell List '''CL: 19; DC: 28 + spell level '''Spell-like Abilities CL: 20 *Continuous: comprehend languages, identify, tongues *5/day: legend lore *3/day: anti-magic field, greater scrying *1/day: mage's disjunction, secret page Statistics Str '''7 (13), Dex 12 (18), Con 14 (20), Int 40 (46), Wis 16 (22), Cha 14 (20) 'Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD ' '''Feats Beyond Morality, Careful Reader, Craft Construct, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Rod, Craft Staff, Craft Wand, Craft Wonderous Items, Cypher Magic, Deific Obedience (Balthazar), Eldritch Eye, Flexible Wizardry, Forge Ring, Greater Spell Penetration, Improved Flexible Wizardry, Knowledge is Power, Magical Aptitude, Scribe Scroll, Spell Penetration, Staff-like Wand, Two-Wand Technique Mythic Feats Mythic Craft Rod, Mythic Craft Staff, Mythic Craft Wondrous Item, Mythic Forge Ring Skills 6 '''Appraise +20, Diplomacy +20, Fly +20, Knowledge (Arcane) +20, Knowledge (Dungeoneering) +20, Knowledge (Engineering) +20, Knowledge (Geography) +20, Knowledge (History) +20, Knowledge (Local) +20, Knowledge (Nature) +20, Knowledge (Nobility) +20, Knowledge (Planes) +20, Knowledge (Religion) +20, Linguistics +20, Perception +20, Spellcraft +20, Survival +20, Use Magic Device +20 '''Languages 40 #Miltian #Kaelithican SQ Wizard Abilities Metamagic Mastery 2/day : Scrollmaster Scroll Blade, Scroll Shield, Improved Scroll Casting : Scrollschollar Diligent Student (Knowledge: Arcana, Knowledge: Planes, Knowledge: Religion), Secrets Revealed, Flash of Insight 1/day Arcane Savant Abilities Adept Activation, Master Scholar +4, Esoteric magic (9), Glyph-Finding, Quick Identification 4/day, Sigil Master +9, Analyze Dweomer 9 rds/day, Silence Master 3/day, Dispelling Master, Symbol Master, Spellcasting Master 3/day Mythic Abilities Arcane Surge, Mythic Crafting, Flash of Omniscience, Mythic Feat (Craft Rod), Mythic Feat (Forge Ring) Gear Worn Items *Head: Healm of Brilliant Radiance - Healm of Brilliance & Electric Radiance *Headband: Headband of Spellstopping - Headband of Counterspelling & Ring of Spellturning *Face: Eyes of the True Dragon - Eyes of the Dragon & Truesight Goggles *Neck: Amulet of Protective Planes - Amulet of Natural Armor +5 & Planes *Back: Epaulet of Grant Protection - Cloak of Displacement, Major & Cloak of Resistance +5 *Chest: Free Moving Shirt - Unfettered Shirt & Spectral Shroud *Body: Robe of Stary Eyes - Robe of Stars & Eyes *Wrist: Bracers of Seducer's Protection - Seducer's Bane Bracelet & Brancers of Armor +8 *Hands: Gloves of Spellmastery - +5 to touch spell attacks & Ring of Regeneration *Ring: Nius' Ring of Magical Mastery - Ring of Wizardry IV & Continuation *Ring: Nius' Ring of Force Mastery - Ring of Protection +5 & Telekinesis *Waist: Belt of of Ability Perfection +6 - Belt of Physical Perfection & Headband of Mental Superiority *Feet: Boots of Earth and Fire - Dryad Sandals & Shoes of the Firewalker One Use Items Used *Tomb of Clear Thought +5 Gold Remaining: 347,425 Category:People Category:PCs